


It's a Scrappiful Life

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Sick and tired of being viewed as a nuisance among the history of cartoons, Scrappy gets fed up with his miserable life and decides to wish that he was never born. Will he enjoy no longer being a punching bag for the Cartoon Industry or will he find that he is actually important and needed? Your guess is a good as mine.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to a good friend of mine: Sonic Thunder Saiyan Turtle. I hope this comes out decently, sorry about the rough first chapter, but if you know the movie this is based on like I do, it'll be a little worth it. I just hope this doesn't turn out like The Fairly OddParents episode: It's a Wishful Life.

For one Scrappy-Doo, it was just another day in the city, working at Cartoon Cartoon Studios. He sighed as he was left out from another project, but that wasn't the only problem he really had. He was pretty much virtually hated by everybody in the universe, or at least that's how he felt. They viewed him as worthless, annoying, and just an irritable little piece of dirt. Since he first debuted in 1979 to help keep his Uncle Scooby's franchise fresh, he was met with mostly negative reception.

He couldn't help it that he was annoying or tedious, he was just a little puppy after all. A kid, if you will. Sometimes he just wondered what it would be like if he was never born/created. Some people viewed him as a huge mistake that should have never been around. He sat outside the studio doors as he felt like this was the biggest low-point of his life, though he had his share of movies and spin-offs that no one really seemed to be interested in. Some even heard about him having his own show: _Scrappy & Yabba-Doo_, would be just awful based on the fact he was one of the main stars rather than the more popular Scooby or Mystery Inc.

He had been the butt of many jokes, especially in the 2002 live-action movie where he was forced to be written as the villain and the gang abandoned him in the middle of nowhere. He was the butt of some jokes with copycats of him just to become a parody, such as a one-time joke of Ace the Bathound having his own nephew when the creation called Bat-Mite tried to ruin _Batman: Brave and the Bold_ after season 3 for jumping the shark in a metaphorical sense. Scrappy was even ignored in his home of Cartoon Network City where barely anyone acknowledged him or felt sorry for him.

"Scram, mutt!" Tudrussel glared as he opened the door on the Great Dane puppy before he saw who it was. "Oh! Sorry, Scrappy."

"No problem," Scrappy replied to the big man (at least he _actually_ apologized) as he stood up and dusted himself clean. "My fault. Eustace." he then greeted the grumpy old farmer who came inside with Courage.

"Scrap." Eustace waved a bit as he walked inside with Ed behind him while Courage joined them.

"Oh, you work here?" Professor Utonium asked Scrappy as he came out of the studio with his three little girls: The Powerpuff Girls. "Uh... Um..." he then stammered as he forgot the puppy's name.

That seemed to be the last straw.

"SCRAPPY!" The puppy glared sharply. "Yeah! For a while now! I've been busting my hump at this network for years! I mean, who do ya think's been keeping the Network fresh after all this time?"

Bubbles watched Scrappy as she looked a bit intrigued of what he had to say... Then again, he was a puppy, so maybe she was more attracted to him because he was a little puppy dog and nothing else. Shaggy came to go inside next, but he then noticed Scrappy and backed away a bit nervously.

"But do I get the same treatment as them?" Scrappy continued to rant with a huff as Cow, Chicken, Otto Osworth, and Dee Dee came to go inside, seeming to ignore him while Bubbles just floated there. "Not even close!" he then saw Bubbles gawking at him. "Can I HELP YOU?!"

"Whoa! Easy there, Scooby." Johnny told the puppy as that made Bubbles fly away.

"MY NAME IS SCRAPPY!" The puppy glared as Muriel, Johnny Bravo, Mojo Jojo, and Dexter's mom surrounded him. "AND I'VE BEEN HERE LONGER THAN ALL OF YOU!" he then pointed at the various Cartoon Cartoons who stared at him. "Longer than you, you, you, you, you, you, and YOU!" his voice then echoed with great intensity.

"Whoa, Mama..." Johnny winced as Dexter's dad grabbed his shoulder in concern.

The others soon walked away as Scrappy was having a very bad day.

"The way I see it, there's too many Cartoon Cartoons!" Scrappy complained as HIM and The Red Guy passed by. "They're the Kings and Queens of this Network! AND THEY KNOW IT! They put in the hours to the late nights! Where's MY key to the castle?!"

"You are here today, Scrappy?" Dexter smirked as he approached the Great Dane puppy.

"You _are_ a genius, how'd you figure that out?" Scrappy glared at the boy genius.

Dexter then suddenly cried from that and ran inside, reduced to tears.

"Cartoon Network: the best place for cartoons, huh?" A voice asked.

"Not for me! Not for me, man!" Scrappy glared as he shook his fist before looking around. "Huh? Who said that?"

The voice seemed to go away.

Scrappy heaved a sharp sigh as he seemed to drive another person away. "It figures... Nobody likes me..." he said emotionally. "I was added just to keep Uncle Scooby's show fresh when it was running out of ideas and getting old after a while, especially since it helped inspire shows like that stupid _Goober and the Ghost Chasers_!" he then huffed a bit. "How was _that_ show nominated for so many _Fancy Anvil Awards_ anyway?! I swear, that award show was just rigged with _Dexter's Laboratory_!" he then walked off a bit firmly down the streets to go do something useful.

Eventually, it started to get dark as Scrappy wondered what to do. He soon looked up as he found a diner that was called Hadji's which was a bit of a bar for sidekicks. He shrugged as he decided to go inside to clear his mind and maybe have a little drink and something to eat as he felt lower than low. He felt like dirt which was fitting since that's how nearly the whole universe viewed him. He was even snubbed out of a 20th Anniversary group photo.

Like it was bad enough when Bugs Bunny told everybody to think of their favorite Daffy Duck cartoon which made everybody groan and complain, some even threw up at the idea of liking Daffy, then he told them to think of one of theirs so that they would smile. It's not like everybody hates Daffy, he had his fans, though Scrappy felt like he had no fans. He thought maybe a visit to Hadji's would help out.

* * *

Over there, people had been called second bananas, they've been called straight-men, but most agree that one name really says it all: SIDEKICKS. Scrappy wasn't sure what he was, but he just walked around and saw a table that had Barney Rubble, Robin the Boy Wonder, Boo Boo Bear, Morocco Mole, and Cow's brother: Chicken. Did he even count as a sidekick? Robin even encouraged the others to remember how Porky Pig used to be a sidekick before he made it big on _The Looney Tunes Show._ Scrappy just shrugged and helped himself to the bar stool.

"What can I get you?" A girl by the name of Brenda Chance asked him.

"Uh, I guess a glass of milk," Scrappy shrugged before he took out a quarter. "I'm not that hungry."

"Sure," Brenda nodded as she accepted the quarter and decided to go get him a glass of milk. "No problem."

Scrappy sighed as he wiped his eyes as he began to feel them itching while his heart felt shattered into pieces: like his hopes for a future in his uncle's series. "Man, my life's such a bummer..." he sulked to himself. "It's not like it could get any worse... Sometimes I wish I was never born!" he then said, though his voice seemed to echo a bit as he sulked, his eyes feeling heavy before he shut them and a tear rolled down his left cheek.

* * *

Eventually, Scrappy was given the milk. He decided to take it to-go and soon went to go home. The question was though, what home? He trudged a bit as he walked down the streets of the big city and felt very depressed and miserable for a puppy his age. His home was a cardboard box in the deep, dark alley. He sipped his milk before spitting it out as even that didn't seem to go his way.

"Ugh! Soy almond milk?!" Scrappy complained. "Who would _drink_ that?!" he then groaned before he soon sniffled and lay down in the box before sniffling as he began to drift off into a deep sleep as he cried himself to sleep that night. Little did he know though, a certain wish of his was about to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scrappy Cornelius Doo... Scrappy Cornelius Doo..." A voice called, sounding a bit echoey.

Scrappy groaned as he turned over, trying to get some sleep.

" **SCRAPPY!"** The voice then snapped sharply.

"Gah! Ugh... What?" Scrappy groaned as he suddenly woke up and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Scrappy... It's me..." The voice called.

"...Mom, your voice has changed." Scrappy commented.

"I'm not your mother, Scrappy-Doo..." The voice said before a dark-haired male figure with white clothes as shown in front of the Great Dane puppy.

"Who... Who are you?" Scrappy asked.

"Relax, Scrappy..." The being told him. "My name is Lennie."

"Lennie?" Scrappy asked before scoffing, though to himself and not at the being's name. "I'd say that's a funny name, but it's probably better than a name like Scrappy."

"Yes, my name certainly is interesting as is yours," Lennie replied. "I have come for thee."

"Wait, what?" Scrappy's eyes widened. "Oh, gosh! I'm gonna end up like _Invader Zim_ and _Salem Saberhagen_ when their cartoon ended, aren't I?!"

"Erm... Who?" Lennie asked.

"You know!" Scrappy said. "The beavers who have those voices you know anywhere. I don't know their names."

"Oh... Norbert and Daggett Beaver... _The Angry Beavers_." Lennie realized who he was talking about.

"Am I c-c-cancelled?!" Scrappy gulped. "It was bad enough when they kicked me off the show even though I was keeping it fresh before it eventually ended! Without me, Uncle Scooby's show probably still wouldn't be around 50 years later!"

"That's exactly why I'm here, Scrappy," Lennie clarified. "I'm your Guardian Angel."

"My Guardian Angel?" Scrappy asked. "Whatya mean?"

"I'm here to grant your wish."

"My wish? What wish?"

Suddenly, a golden orb was shown before it expanded and showed a memory of what happened before Lennie's arrival. 

**_"Man, my life is such a bummer. It's not like it could get any worse. Sometimes I wish I was never born!"_ **The flashback said before echoing slightly.

"Ohh... Yeah... That wish," Scrappy then said. "Yeah, well, I meant it."

"I'm sure ya did," Lennie replied. "I'm here to show you what life in Cartoon Network would be without you."

"Yeah, right," Scrappy replied. "People around here probably don't even know the difference."

"For one thing, maybe not around here, but let me take you somewhere else." Lennie said before waving his hand and sending himself and Scrappy away somewhere else other than Cartoon Network.

* * *

They were shown to be somewhere that looked like the Wild West.

"Huh? Where are we now?" Scrappy asked as they seemed to be in the middle of a desert.

"You don't remember this place?" Lennie prompted. "This is Tumbleweed County where you lived with Deputy Dusty and your Uncle Yabba-Doo."

"Oh, yeah, I remember this place," Scrappy rolled his eyes. "I even ran away from here after I got yelled at and felt like I wasn't even needed. Thanks for reminding me."

"Yes, but that was an accident," Lennie reminded. "Dusty didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you were just trying to kill a bug that ended up on his hat that made it flatten."

"...Oh, yeah." Scrappy then said softly.

There were suddenly bank robbers shown who were running out of a bank as they had some bags of money. Deputy Dusty and Yabba-Doo soon ran out to try and stop them.

"There's Deputy Dusty and Uncle Yabba!" Scrappy memorized. "We sure had some crazy misadventures together and unlike Shaggy, Deputy Dusty always managed to do the right thing for his job than acting like a coward like Shaggy and Uncle Scooby."

"That may be so, but look," Lennie replied. "Don't you remember? When you first moved in, you helped Dusty and Yabba further realize their very own courage that you helped bring out."

"I did?" Scrappy asked softly before looking over.

"H-H-Hey, put that back where it belongs!" Deputy Dusty demanded, though stammered out of fear. "I-I-I'm a deputy! I can arrest you!"

"Try to shoot us!" A robber smirked as he held out his gun. "Betcha can't do it!"

"You don't have the guts or strength!" The second robber added.

"Deputy Dusty, don't listen to 'em!" Scrappy piped up while he stood there with Lennie. "You can take those bozos on if you put your mind to it!"

Deputy Dusty shakily brought out his gun, but it was soon shot away out of his hands, making the man put his arms up. 

"Stand back!" Yabba glared as he jumped in front of the man bravely, being a stark contrast to his brother, Scooby. "I'll save ya!"

"Look out, Uncle Yabba!" Scrappy panicked. 

The robbers soon began to open fire. Deputy Dusty soon grabbed Yabba and ran with him, feeling too scared to deal with the robbers. The robbers then laughed off their very easy heist and drove off.

"What happened to 'em?" Scrappy asked. "Deputy Dusty was never as spineless as a jellyfish or Democrat."

"Yes, but your bravery helped me and Yabba see that anything was possible if a young pup like you had high hope like that," Lennie advised. "It might not be much, but you had a lot of spunk and power for a child your size and age."

"Yeah... I guess..." Scrappy shrugged. "I guess I did make a difference when I lived here in Tumbleweed County to take a break from Mystery Inc."

"And what about the Ghoul School?" Lennie asked. "You made a difference there too."

"With an annoying rap number that my contract made me sing that a lot of people found to be very grating?" Scrappy scoffed. "Uncle Scooby and Shaggy could've done that movie with or without Mystery Inc. It's not like I did anything differently."

"Is that right?" Lennie asked before they disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls was shown to be in shambles.

"What happened?!" Scrappy cried out. 

"Oh, it's too bad Shaggy and Scooby weren't much for the closing of my school," Ms. Grimwood said to her pet dragon. "If only they were brave enough to protect the girls from Revolta."

Matches nodded in agreement, nearly crying.

"Revolta?!" Scrappy asked. "Uncle Scooby and Shaggy didn't even stop them? But why?!"

"Why do you think?" Lennie prompted. "Don't you remember? You were the brave one who convinced them to go after the girls when they were brainwashed by Revolta."

"...Yeah, I guess I did," Scrappy said softly, scratching his head a bit. "But... What happened to the girls?"

"I'm afraid it's not a pretty picture." Lennie said before taking them away from the scene and into Revolta's lair.

Revolta's lair was a lot different than what it once was and it was a lot cleaner, though it still looked a bit horrifying. Even made worse as the Grimwood Girls were shown to be dressed in rags and had balls and chains around their ankles as they all looked so miserable.

"Girls! What's happened to ya?!" Scrappy cried out.

"They were enslaved after Shaggy and Scooby lost their nerve," Lennie sighed. "I'm afraid they were no match for Revolta's power and they ran away while they still could so the girls' parents wouldn't get them into even more trouble, so the girls work for Revolta now."

"That's terrible!" Scrappy frowned. "I would've taken on Revolta and get Shaggy and Uncle Scooby to do the same!"

"Yes, you would," Lennie nodded. "It's even made worse that the Boo Brothers are homeless from another misadventure."

"Because Uncle Scooby and Shaggy couldn't be brave enough to help," Scrappy then realized as he looked sad about a life without him. "I'm not sure if I wanna see that."

"I don't think you wanna see Bogel and Weerd too," Lennie then said. "They found a way to open The Chest of Demons and they trapped Vincent van Ghoul and Flim-Flam."

"Not Vincent and Flim-Flam!" Scrappy gasped. "They were always like a family I wanted too!"

"I'm very sorry, Scrappy." Lennie nodded.

* * *

They were soon shown at a movie theater with a lot of people in line to see a brand new movie based on a beloved cartoon from the 1960's. 

"Where are we now?" Scrappy asked.

"Actually, the correct question is when are we." Lennie corrected.

"All right... _When_ are we?" Scrappy then asked in annoyance.

"June 14th, 2002," Lennie replied as he showed the puppy the theater. "The day that the live-action Scooby-Doo movie premiered in theaters."

"They still made that movie?!" Scrappy complained. "Where _I'm_ the villain because of a stupid producer who hated my guts?!"

"Yes, but this time since you were never born, Tim Curry is the villain of the movie who originally turned it down because you were in it." Lennie said.

"So Tim Curry's in this movie instead of that Mr. Bean guy?" Scrappy asked. "Tim Curry, who's actually intimidating and was Ben Ravencroft during the start of the direct-to-video cartoon movies?"

There was then a beat of silence.

"...I'm not really seeing the downside of that one." Scrappy then said.

"...Good point," Lennie replied. "Too bad I can't keep this in the main reality."

Scrappy rolled his eyes before they were suddenly sent away.

* * *

The scene was now dark and rainy, like a typical episode from the 70's, but in reruns with nothing new or fresh added to it. It was The Scooby-Doo Show which Scrappy was eventually added to keep the show fresh and avoid cancellation. 

"We're back in this show now?" Scrappy asked Lennie. "I bet the gang's having a lot of fun solving mysteries without me."

"You'd think so, but the franchise was cancelled after this property, they could only make movies and the Mystery Inc gang you know and love are stuck in reruns." Lennie replied.

"They're probably better off without me," Scrappy said, turning his back and crossed his arms. "Especially since Uncle Scooby and Shaggy don't have me there with them. I bet they hated me the most."

"Scrappy, they're your family, don't think like that," Lennie said. "Besides, this reality might not be for the faint of heart."

"...It can't be that bad, right?" Scrappy asked.

* * *

And so, they began to watch as the Mystery Machine pulled up to a gate. The Mystery Inc gang looked a bit older, but in the same clothes and looked very worn out and weary like they were trapped in some eternity of solving mysteries and the gruesome fate of celebrity life. 

"Darn! Out of gas!" Fred said before looking out ahead in the rain as they appeared to be in front of yet another haunted house. "Hey! Dig this, gang! Looks like some sort of secret, abandoned, haunted house!"

"So what else is new?" Velma deadpanned as she smoked a cigarette, looking like she wanted to die. "There's no such thing as ghosts... Jinkies... I lost my glasses... Lather, rinse, repeat..." she then muttered her usual catchphrases. "Can we just cut to the chase scene or have a random celebrity guest star that kids today won't know about?"

"Far out, Velma, but something's fishy in the state of Denmark!" Fred replied. "I can feel a mystery coming on!"

Velma soon got out of the van and went to go in the back.

"Fred, you said I could see my parents." Daphne whined in concern.

"This is on the way, Daphne." Fred smirked.

"We've been driving to my parents' house for 10 years. You promised!" Daphne said to him. "Besides, I don't think I can split up with you to look for clues anymore, especially after that crossover with Johnny Bravo."

"Daphne, being out of your box isn't a right, it's a privilege," Fred smirked slyly as he stroked her hair. "Baby, you don't wanna go back in your box, do ya?"

Scrappy looked a bit disgusted with what Mystery Inc had been reduced to without him.

"No!" Daphne said a bit wide-eyed. "We'll split up together and look for clues like we always do. Hopefully, this haunted house has a bedroom we can search."

"Now you're starting to sound like a real detective." Fred smirked, sounding a bit like a creep.

* * *

"Shaggy! Scooby! Wake up!" Velma called out, banging on the back doors of the van as she brought out another cigarette to smoke. "It's mystery time!"

"Please, Scoob, just say somethin' to 'em!" Shaggy begged as he shivered, looking more scared than usual. "Tell them no more mysteries so we can just go home in the basement!"

"I'M NOT HERE TO TALK TO THEM," Scooby said in a bit of a demonic voice. "YOUR SPINELESS BEHAVIOR GOT US INTO THIS MESS BECAUSE OF YOUR CRUSH ON VELMA!"

"No! Noooo!" Shaggy cried out as he looked scared.

Scrappy began to look terrified of what became of his family while Lennie just watched with him. Lennie didn't mean to be cruel, but Scrappy had to learn about the value of life and how important it was despite how rough he recently had it. 

"Shaggy!" Fred called before opening the doors as Shaggy looked like he could have a heart attack from being scared. 

"Shut up! Shut up, Goddammit!" Shaggy cried out. "I can't hear myself think!"

"C'mon, Shaggy!" Fred smirked. "Mystery time!"

"(bleep) your mystery, man!" Shaggy whimpered. "It's a wonder I don't have a heart condition because of you sadistic beasts! Why do I let you guys talk me into this?!"

"Shaggy? Bet you'll come out for some Scooby Snax~" Fred smirked as be brought out a box of Scooby Snax which seemed to have a marijuana leaf on the label.

Shaggy soon jumped out to get the box, but Fred pulled it just out of his reach which made the coward of the group fall flat on the ground as Fred and Velma laughed that off.

* * *

"Oh, man, this is horrible!" Scrappy cried. "The franchise is even worse without me! If I hadn't existed, then we probably wouldn't see the light of day after the 70's ended!"

"So glad you see the light..." Lennie said as he seemed to disappear.

"Wait! No! Don't go!" Scrappy cried out as his guardian angel left. "Make things back to the way they were! I WANNA LIVE, LENNIE! I WANNA LIVE!"


	3. Chapter 3

"No... No, Lennie, don't go, please!" Scrappy tossed and turned with a whimper before screaming as he sat right up in his box before looking around. "Huh? What?" he muttered before seeing he was "back home". "I'm back... It was all a dream..." he said to himself before wandering out. "Well, I don't care what people think of me, I'm gonna try to stay brave and bold whether people like me or not!" he then proclaimed.

And so, the Great Dane puppy ventured out into a brand new day in Cartoon Network. A lot of the other Cartoon Cartoons looked at him and either just flat out ignored him or didn't see him. Scrappy felt a bit hurt as it was the same old same old. He tried to keep his head up, but it was hard with how everyone roughly looked down on him like he was a mistake and shouldn't even exist. 

**_"Hi! I'm Scrappy-Doo!_** " A voice said which sounded like Scrappy's very own.

Scrappy looked hopeful and hoped that someone was maybe watching him on TV. However, once he turned to the corner, he saw that Mike Mazinsky was showing her computer to Lu and Og and playing a game on the official website called Scrappy Stinks! The Great Dane puppy sulked as that added more salt to the wound and it was a stinging pain that reached his eyes.

Scrappy understood what Lennie was trying to tell him, but it didn't seem to help or work this time. He felt his heart aching as nothing really seemed to change. He kept wandering around the streets as he tried to find something to do to keep his mind off of the depression of being a terrible character in the cartoon world. 

"Dork!" Kevin called out as he rode by on his bike and threw a tomato at Scrappy.

Scrappy grunted before glaring as Kevin and Sarah laughed at the Great Dane puppy as well as a group of other one-note generic bullies. "Well, at least I'm not a universal jerk who just picks on others because he feels inferior and feels the need to show off all the time!" he then glared.

"At least my parents didn't abandon me!" Kevin retorted.

"Oooh!" The other bullies mocked.

Scrappy had to admit that hearing that hurt... The first time he heard it anyway. By now, he was more or less used to it... Then again, where _were_ his parents? He hadn't seen his mother ever since she agreed to let her brother look after him for her. He just shrugged that off and kept going. The other bullies kept calling out for him to get his attention as they seemed to feed off just making him feel bad since they were, more or less, just one-dimensional assholes who came off as incredibly sadistic, especially for making fun of someone for having a dead family member or friend like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Bullies or not, it was just plain cruel and cold-blooded. 

Scrappy did his best to tune out what was said about him, but it was hard sometimes. There were people who did like him, but you could probably count those people on one hand compared to the millions of swarms who considered him to be the worst. It felt like today was going to just be another day and it seemed to get worse as Kevin was shown again, but not to make fun of Scrappy himself that time. I guess at least there was that. He soon passed by Master Hamma's karate class building where Johnny Bravo went to most of the time, even though the classes were for small children and not adults like him. 

"Time to come home, sweetie." A mother said as the current class walked out of their lessons for the day. 

"Coming, Mom." One little girl smiled as she came over and her mother gave her a certain doll.

Scrappy hid away to avoid more insults that would be handed to him on a silver platter on a rather frequent basis. However, to his surprise, the mother gave her daughter what looked like a doll that resembled the Great Dane puppy. Scrappy couldn't believe his eyes, he expected the girl to take the doll and rip it up, but no. This girl was actually taking the doll and hugging it kindly and warmly which made Scrappy feel very good on the inside.

"Let's go home, Louise." The mother smiled warmly.

"Okay, Mom." The daughter smiled back.

However, before they could go, Kevin was soon coming back.

 _'Great,'_ Scrappy thought to himself in disgust. _'What does that big-headed punk want now?'_

"Ew, what's that?" Kevin asked Louise.

"What?" Louise replied. "You mean my doll?"

"Yeah, what is that?"

"My Scrappy-Doo doll?"

"I thought so," Kevin scoffed. "You _like_ Scrappy? What a loser! Only someone would be stupid and brain dead to even like that little piece of--"

Louise narrowed her eyes as she soon grabbed a hold of Kevin and judo threw him to the ground and began to pummel him. Scrappy leaned out a bit and covered his eyes some of the time. He felt horrified, but at the same time, he felt blessed to see someone fighting for him and standing up for him like that little girl was. It was so good to see that someone did indeed care about him after all. 

"No one talks bad about Scrappy as long as I'm around." Louise said sharply before she stormed off away from the jerk jock.

Kevin just babbled in a bit of a daze as the girl soon went home with her mother. Scrappy smiled as he watched the car driving off. It looked like things were starting to look up for the most part. He just hoped that this wasn't a dream either. 

Scrappy was still met with some criticism, but after his Wonderful Dream last night, he saw that it could always be worse. At least he wasn't Bubsy the Bobcat or Numbuh 13 from the Codename: Kids Next Door. He kept his head as high as he could as he walked around the streets, passing by some people on the way. There were still no Scrappy marathons in his future, though he had a game on the official Cartoon Network website which was more of a joke if anything.

"Scrappy, dear!" A female Great Dane smiled as she was shown.

"Mother!" Scrappy beamed once he saw the female Great Dane, showing to be Scooby's estranged sister, Ruby as he ran up to her and hugged her.

Ruby smiled as she soon hugged her son, making her first appearance since Scrappy's origin story in the episode called "Scrappy's Birthday". Scrappy had his fans here and there. After all, even the lowest of the low was able to scramble up some fans here and there. He just decided he didn't need to live on popularity or high status. Sure, he would like it better if he was treated best. There are also worse characters than Scrappy-Doo if anything, such as Tom and Jerry's Uncle Pecos or the two mentioned in the above paragraph. Scrappy just knew that as long as he remembered he saved his uncle's franchise which was still talked about and known today, he was going to have a wonderful life indeed.

The End

**_Dedicated to Lennie Weinrib_ **

**_(April 29, 1935 – June 28, 2006)_ **

**_Thank you for your many nice comments and reading!_ **


End file.
